A Crappy Reality
by AK1028
Summary: What if Annie wasn't sick in the Hell Valley Universe and Marty had convinced her to take him to Oak Park Cemetery to see his father's grave? What would've happened? What could happen? One shot & in Marty's Point of View. AU, 'Back to the Future Part III: The Alternate Ending' universe. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!


**A Crappy Reality**

October 26, 1985-A

10:10 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. First my house was being lived in by a black family, Mr. Strickland didn't recognize me, find out that my mom was married to Biff, and my father was dead. I was on a road, heading for Oak Park cemetery when I realized that I had no idea where it was. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, worried about Doc. I couldn't help but wonder what he found out. This was indeed a crappy world. Without me knowing it, I was in front of Annie's house.

I wondered aloud, "How the hell did I get here?"

Maybe my mind was trying to tell me something. I decided to take a risk and went up those five familiar stairs up to her door. I had never been so nervous in all my life. I had a crush on Annie but everyone was expecting me to end up with Jennifer. I took a deep breath and pounded on her door.

I yelled, "Annie, it's me! It's Marty! Open up!"

At that moment, the door swung open and there was Annie of this world. She looked so different and so attractive.

Her medium length brown hair was curled, her green eyes were brought out more due to her have eye shadow on her eyes, she also had blush on her cheeks, and pink lipstick. She was also wearing some crystal earrings. Her outfit was different too. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt. All of her buttons were buttoned up except the first four, which showed her mother's golden medallion and some cleavage. I blushed at that a little. Her shirt was tucked into her tight black pants and she was wearing high heeled black boots. She smiled at my presence.

She said, "Marty, oh my God! It is you!"

At those words, she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me feverishly. I could smell her perfume; she was so close to me. It smelled like roses first thing in the morning. Normally, Annie wore a peach lotion but I like the perfume smell on her too. I blushed even more that thought and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rubbed her hair ever so slowly, like I hadn't seen her in eons. To me, I haven't. Annie let go of my neck and backed off on me. She put her hands on my chest, making my heart jump out of my chest. I just kept my arms around her waist as I stared into her gorgeous emerald eyes. _'Damn, she's gorgeous here too.' _I thought.

She responded, "You sound like Marty, you look like Marty, and feel like Marty…."

She blushed at that last part. She liked me too! My heart leaped for joy at this.

I put that aside as she continued, "But, you're not my Marty. It's like you're from an alternate timeline." Boy did she ever hit the nail on the head. I told her, "You could say that. Listen, Annie. I need your help. Can you take me to Oak Park cemetery? I had just learned that dad is dead."

Annie nodded and responded, "Sure thing, Marty. But, uh…." She blushed and added, "You need to let go of me first."

I blushed now as I slowly let go of her waist.

She went back into her house for a split second to get her keys, closed her door, and told me, "Follow me!"

I said, "You were a lot easier to convince than Doc back in 1955."

She shot me a look and asked, "Huh?"

I answered, "I'll explain on the way."

While she was leading, I was explaining. By the time I had finished, we got to the cemetery.

She asked, "So, you're telling that your Doc built a time machine…out of a De Lorean?"

I smiled as he decided to answer the same way Doc did.

I answered, "Well, Doc figured if you're going to build a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

Annie shot me a look and responded, "Style? Doc calls a De Lorean style? We need to have his eyes checked."

I chuckled a little. I was thinking the exact same thing when Doc told me that for the first time. She stopped in front of a gravestone, pointed her flashlight upon it, and I read was it had said: _"In Loving Memory of George Douglas McFly, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973." _I fell to my knees, not believing what I was reading.

I yelled, "Oh, God this can't be happening!"

Just then, a familiar shadow came up from behind us. We both turned around and saw Doc, Einstein, and the De Lorean.

He yelled, "I'm afraid that it is happening, Marty. All of it."

I shouted, "Doc!"

Annie shot me a curious look and asked, "Your Doc or my Doc?"

I answered, "My Doc."

Doc explained, "When I learned about your father, I figured you go for Annie to lead you here."

He had come over to us.

I asked, "So, you know what happened to him? You know what happened March 15th 1973?"

Doc nodded and answered, sadly, "Yes, Marty. I know."

Annie nodded sadly as well and added, "I know too."

We left the cemetery and got to Doc's lab which looked in horrible condition. Doc slammed down a newspaper collection and showed me an article. The front page read, GEORGE MCFLY MURDERED. I was in a world of shit. Annie turned to me, sadly.

She explained, "We were both six when it happened. You, that is your counterpart, cried for days. I didn't blame you in the least. And then I lost my mom six years later."

I nodded in agreement. A tear rolled down her face as I wiped it away. I guess in any timeline, Annie would still lose her mom at age twelve.

I turned to Doc and said, "It feels like we're in hell or something."

Doc shook his head and responded, "No, it's Hell Valley though I can't imagination hell being much worse."

Einy was whining and while Doc was helping his dog, I turned to Annie.

I asked, "Annie, why the hell is this happening? How the hell did this happen?"

Annie shrugged and Doc explained, "While we were in the future, the timeline skewed and created this alternate reality."

Annie demanded, "English, Doc!"

Doc got his chalkboard up and said, "Here, let me illustrate."

He drew a straight line and wrote down three things on the line: Past, 1985, and Future.

Doc explained, "While we were in the future, somehow the past somehow got corrupted and created this alternate reality. Alternate to you, me, and Einstein. But reality for everyone else likes Annie."

Annie responded, "And it's a crappy reality, Doc."

Doc nodded in agreement and showed me a bag.

He asked, "Recognize this? It was the bag that the sports almanac was in. I know since the receipt was still inside along with this."

He showed me the top of a cane. It was a gold punch top.

I took it and answered, "It's the top of Biff's cane. I mean, Old Biff, from the future."

Annie perked up and responded, "Then that means that Biff was in the time machine with the almanac."

Doc nodded and said, "Correct you are. Biff was in the time machine with the almanac, went back to the past, and gave the book to his younger self somewhere in the past." He turned to Annie and asked, "Annie, how much do you know about Biff winning his million?"

Annie answered, "Not much but I do know that he won his first million betting on a horse."

Doc showed us a newspaper article. Like Annie said, Biff indeed did win his first million betting on a horse.

He gave us a magnifying glass and said, "Look at this with the magnifying glass."

We both looked. I saw the almanac and perked up.

I mumbled, "The almanac. Son of a bitch stole my idea! He means have been listening in when we…." My voice trailed off as a tear came into my eye. I realized that this whole thing was my fault. I added, "It's was my fault. If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would be happening."

Annie wiped away the tear from his cheek and Doc said, "Well, it's all in the past."

Annie corrected him and said, "You mean the future?"

Doc blew Annie off and responded, "Whichever. This is why the time machine must be destroyed…after we set all of this straight."

I was still in a bit of shock. I couldn't believe that this was my fault.

So Annie decided to ask, "So, what do we do? Do we go back to the future and stop Biff from taking the time machine?"

Doc shook his head and explained, "We can't because if we leave from this point in time it will be the future of this reality. Where Biff is powerful and corrupted and married to Marty's mother, your aunt. And which case, this has happened to me."

He gave Annie a newspaper the headline read, DOCTOR EMMET BROWN COMMITTED. Annie took it as I was in a world of shock.

Doc continued, "No, our only hope is in the past. We need to find on the when, where, and the how of when young Biff got his hands on the almanac."

I snapped out of my fog and said, determined, "I'll ask him." I turned to Annie and asked, "Annie is there another way of getting into Biff's hotel without being spotted?"

Annie nodded and answered, "Sure is. I'll show you."

Doc responded, "Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We left Einy there and headed off for Biff's hotel. Annie and I got out of the De Lorean. Annie led me down a secret passageway which was in the back.

She told me, "I discovered this secret passageway a few weeks ago. This leads right up where Aunt Lorraine has her bedroom."

I responded, "Impressive. And no one will catch us down here?"

Annie shook her head and said, "Not a chance. There are no security cameras or anything like that down here. We're fine."

I took her hand into mine and she blushed at this.

I told her, "Once we get things straighten out, I'll come back and tell your counterpart all about this."

She responded, "You better or I'll find a way to kick your ass."

I smiled at her as she led up me up some stairs. We got into the den and we saw Biff in a hot tub with two girls, neither of them my mom. They were watching _'A Fist Full of Dollars'_. Clint Eastwood reveled that he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

Biff said, "That's damn brilliant!"

I clicked the remote.

Biff swore and asked, "What the hell?" Biff turned around and saw me and Annie. The girls got close to him and he said, angrily, "You two?"

"Party's over Biff." Annie said coldly.

I threw the remote into the hot tub and said, "Sorry ladies."

We walked over to them and Annie said, her voice ice cold, "There is a little matter we have to discuss."

Biff still looked mad and said, "Money? Well, forget it."

I shook my head and responded, coldly, "No, not money. Grey's World Sports Almanac."

Biff's face fell and he mumbled, "You heard them, girls. Party is over."

We both turned around so that everyone could get decent. Biff got his bathrobe on and led us to his office.

He demanded, "Start talking you two. What else do you know about that book?"

Annie answered, "First, tell us how you got it."

I added, "How, where, and when."

We really cared about the when of all things.

Biff seemed too confident for some reason and answered, "Okay, take a seat."

We both sat down and we let him to let him tell his story.

He started, "November 12, 1955. That was when."

Annie and I exchanged surprised looks and I started to say, "November 12, 1955? That was the day I…"

Annie coughed, making me quickly recover, "I mean that's the day of Hill Valley's famous lightning storm."

Biff seemed impress and said, "You know you're history, very good. I was picking up my car from the repair shop because I rolled it in a drag race the other day."

I perked up and responded, "Hey, I thought you crashed into a manure truck."

Annie shot me a look and Biff perked up at this.

He asked, "How the hell did you know that?"

Annie recovered for me and answered, "Uncle George told him that."

He shot her a look and repeated, "Your uncle?"

Annie nodded and responded, "Yeah, before he died."

Biff shrugged. He bought the story as he started to open a safe behind his picture.

He stated, "Yeah, right." He then went back to his story and said, "Anyways, there I was minding my own business when a crazy old man came up to me and says he's my distant relative. I see no connection. Anyways, he asked me, _'how would you like to be rich'_. I said,_ 'yeah, sure' _and he laid this book on me." He showed us the almanac. I tried to grab but he pulled it away from me and added, "I said,_ 'what's the catch'_. He said,_ 'no catch just keep it a secret'." _He put the book back into the safe. Without him noticing, I took a matchbook.

He put the picture back in place, sat back in his chair, and added, "Oh and he told me one other thing. He said that one day a crazy, wild haired scientist or a kid might show up asking about that book. And if that ever happens…" He showed us a gun and got it ready. He smirked and added, "Funny. I never thought it would be you."

Annie looked at me, panic in her eyes.

I smirked and responded, "Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing, Biff."

I pointed behind him and blurted out, "What the hell is that?"

He looked behind him and I threw the matchbook plate at him, making him duck. With that, Annie and I ran out the doors of his office with him shooting at us. We got out and got to the elevators. Biff's goons came out.

Annie exclaimed, "He must've called in the goon squad!"

I shot her a look. Even in this universe, the timing of her jokes was the pits!

I responded, while running, "There's a better time for jokes!"

We got to the stairs and hid in another staircase while the goons took the regular staircase. We got out of our hiding place and went to the roof. We looked over the side and saw nothing.

We both swore, "Damn!"

We heard a voice behind us that said, "Go ahead jump."

We spun around and saw Biff there.

He added, "A suicide will be nice and neat."

Annie asked, "What if we don't?"

He pointed the gun at us and responded, "Lead poisoning."

I got up onto the ledge.

I asked, "What about the police, Biff? They're going to match up the bullet with that gun!"

Annie turned to me and responded, "Uh, Marty. He owns the police."

Biff nodded and responded, "She's right! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your father, Annie's uncle."

Annie and I started to swear, "You son of a…"

He got the gun ready and Annie came up onto the ledge with me.

Biff smirked and said, "I guess it's poetic justice. Two McFly's and a Baines…with the same gun."

We both looked down and saw Doc coming. I took Annie's hand into mine and we jumped off at the same time. We landed on the roof of the De Lorean, I let go of Annie's hand, and flew back up to the roof, scaring the shit out of Biff. Doc opened his door and knocked Biff out.

"Nice shot, Doc!" I told him.

I got in and Annie got onto the roof.

She turned back to us and yelled, "Best of luck to you both, Marty."

I nodded and said, "The next we meet Annie, I'll be telling you that I love you!"

She smiled and responded, "You better or like I said, I'll find a way to kick your ass."

I smiled back at her and closed the door to the De Lorean.

Doc turned to me and explained, "I know you feel bad leaving her behind. But, you do have to know that if she comes with us, once we set the timeline straight, it won't affect her if she came with us."

I sighed in understanding and responded, "I understand Doc but…what if we don't succeed?"

Doc turned to me and said, defiantly, "We must succeed."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
